I knew you love me to
by tekken lovers
Summary: i love you and you knew you love me to


she Stands shyly in front of him, watching him for a second, breathing deeply and closed her eyes ,he standing before her expected to say it, yes it is one words, his heart want to hear. It But his mind is not , he is trying not to look into her eyes, because it will weaken and will speak,

moments of silence and then  
"I know you love me too," says Xiao smiling at him caring smile and Trying to put her hand on his hand, but he raises his hands  
"No, Xiao, you are wrong, very sorry "Says Jin give his back to Xiao ,

" Really? but your Eyes say other words to me. Listen to me Jin .. Whatever you do, whatever you say, I know you love me too ".

Jin is Wavering .. She's right .. But she must not know that ..  
"I do not have time for that Xiao, leave!" Says Jin with serious tone

Xiao put her head on the back of Jin says tenderly, " don't try with me Jin, I will never leave .. even if you want you say,"

Jin slapped Xiao .. Slapped Bang .. Xiao widen her eye And incubated gin strongly says

, "Do not worry .. I'm not mad at you. I love everything from you. it no need to say how I feel about you .. everything in me speaks Jin .. .. everything .. my eyes miss you every minute .. my feet take me all Place you are visiting .. Even if your mouth is silent, your beautiful eyes talk about you .. Talk about your feelings and your heart kind White"

Jin puts his hand on head .. taking deep breath and say, "that is not me Xiao. the one that you talking about him is not me .. I'm dead but still berthing .. I do not have any feelings .. I do not like one Xiao .understand that .this is an illusion"

Xiao laugh smooth and put her finger to her mouth and wink, saying, "Well ,let make sure . say it to me:(( Xiao .. I do not love you .. I do not want to see you again)) If said that. I promise you will not see me again,"

Xiao put her hand on the pain in the gene .. he could not even Say it ..

"Xiao. Don't miss your time, live your life , Be happy. forget. me " Says Jin desperate eyes .. Jin feel sad as it is .. Little angels look at him. Tell him what is he hide what .. she know him more than herself and He loves her more of than himself .. So he Did not want to be in front of her.

"Jin?" Says Xiao and shaking the Jin's shoulder .. he have driven his mind is thinking of her words ..  
"Are you okay?" asked Xiao,

"Oh .. yes I'm fine," Jin replied

"Well I'm waiting to hear the sentence that I give you. "Xiao says, taking her hands behind her back,

" Stop Xiao .. I don't want to say anything, "says Jin in the strongest terms

" Do you see that Jin? Why you insist on me out of your life? Look at my eyes .. Jin " says Xiao

"Nothing changes the true. not your feelings. not anything .I Create to be not love or someone loves me .. That is my life .. drivel does not love Xiao, "says Jin forceful

" Tell me what your eye say .. Those eager causes .. And those good sleeper .. waiting to wake it . I know Jin . I know you very well , More than myself . even when you be the devil jin . I know that your conscience is awake, " Xiao screams

Jin laughs very strange .. laughing out loud until he throw tears in his eyes and look at the sky

" You Do you know anything .. No one knows anything .. My conscience is not only awake .. Everything wakes up in me he control of the thing on my body .. But where? In the dark .. Xiao Yes .. I woke up in the darkness ..I do not see anything . run and run and scream .. No one listens to me .. I cry and cry .. Look for someone to save me .. But no one .. No one at my side .. not you, not my mother . no one .. It is a terrible nightmare .. very dire Xiao .. I live a nightmare every night .. I live like a drowning man who does not find a breath and no one feel my pain"

Xiao lifted her shirt sleeves and show her arms to Jin

"Look at these scars. Do you see that Jin, Jin. don't aggrieve me Jin .. Why you say no one knows .. no one? .. you are the one who knew nothing .. I spend the whole night worried you. so sad and so miserable and lost .. look at the sky from the balcony of the house .. maybe I can see you. When I see you flying ,I follow you and run behind you and scream with your name and Not stop until I find you , I try to be by your side. You Hold my hand and press it Hit me strongly but I remain steadfast . Do you know why Jin? Because I love you .and I know you love me too, "says Xiao and scream.

Moments of surprise and overwhelming silence. Xiao shed tears. Jin hug her warmly. Strongly

" I'm sorry Xiao. Sorry Xiao ,that I did to you all the pain Break my heart.. Xiao I am very afraid ..I am afraid, "says Jin,

" I am with you .. I Will never let you .. In bad or good times, I love you Jin .. I love you so much. Whatever happened to me , I will be at your side, "Xiao says and embraced him

"I am. I love you too. I love you so much Xiao. I tried not to do, but I cannot. I tried to fight with my feelings to you . but I couldn't . And you. You are too crazy. Crazy for you love someone like me "

Xiao look at Jin beautiful eyes and wink says," I am ready to become a crazy all my life for you "

Jin quiet smile, says " Well Well, my girl crazy. Can I kiss your arms to heal these scars? " Xiao, Shy, and her face become red and smiling shyly" Ok, young man of my dreams," says Xiao,

"Do you mean the devil of your dreams?" Says Jin with a laugh joked.

Xiao get Close to Jin and touch his lips with her finger and looking at his eyes Love, "I love this devil .. love him so much that he loves me ... And you love me too," They both smiled to each other. And they kiss each other


End file.
